


Positively Charming

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Somehow Akko had a way of making even the most aggravating of quirks positively charming.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167





	Positively Charming

As the bell tolled to signify the end of class, students rushed to their feet—eagerly packing up their belongings to shuffle their way out of magic linguistics. Hannah and Barbara did the same, collecting their bags and making their way towards the exit at the back of the hall. They only stopped momentarily, as if waiting for something. But when that something failed to catch up to them, they exchanged knowing glances and went on their way.

Diana had found herself lingering behind—expectantly watching the brunette ponytail that bobbed from the seat in front of her. And then, in a single, swift motion, Atsuko Kagari rocked on the hind legs of her chair, resting the back of her head against the edge of Diana’s desk.

“Hi,” Akko greeted with a sleepy grin.

If it were any other student Diana would bristle in annoyance. She would click her tongue in displeasure and ask them to clear away from her personal space. She would scold them for sitting in a chair so dangerously. She would give them a reprimanding for sleeping in class _again_.

But this wasn’t any other student. This was Akko. And somehow Akko had a way of making even the most aggravating of quirks positively charming.

So, Diana didn’t bristle, or reprimand, or click her tongue. She smiled. She smiled so gently—so fondly—that one may have assumed Akko’s mundane actions were of the most endearing sort.

“Hi, yourself,” Diana responded, lifting her quill to press its feathered tip against Akko’s nose. When she scrunched it in response, Diana’s heart skipped a beat.

“Boring class, huh?” Akko scoffed, wiggling her nose with every motion of Diana’s quill.

“I actually found it quite interesting,” Diana admitted, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Liar.”

“Mm,” Diana hummed, running her quill up Akko’s nose to the space between her brows. “Maybe if you paid attention instead of napping, you would understand why I found 5th century ruins so intriguing.”

Diana traced the quill along her hairline and Akko giggled at the sensation. “Or maybe if 5th century ruins were cooler, I wouldn’t need to take a nap.”

“You’re impossible sometimes,” Diana huffed, brushing the quill back and forth in a rhythmic motion against Akko’s skin.

“Yeah,” Akko smirked, reaching up to grasp Diana’s hand—stopping the quill in its tracks, “but you love me for it.”

Akko was annoying—that was something Diana had decided a long time ago.

It was annoying that she fell asleep in class, only to wonder why her grades suffered come exam time. It was annoying that she rocked so far back in her chair she might fall and hurt herself. It was annoying that she smirked and looked at her with eyes that left Diana’s heart doing backflips.

It was annoying that Diana _didn’t_ feel annoyed.

It was annoying that she felt charmed by every little thing Akko did. 

Placing her quill down and rising from her seat, Diana leaned forward on her desk. Akko closed her eyes and sighed contently, almost expectantly so, as Diana brushed her lips against her forehead.

“I do.”

* * *

_End._


End file.
